


We Bleed Red

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Oddly, these days, Chris is only sorry for how Claire's life has gone vicariously.
Relationships: Chris Redfield & Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	We Bleed Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



He's only sorry anymore vicariously.

...Strangely, it's been this way for a long while. He asked her why while blaming himself, achingly, after Antarctica, yes - then she'd mentioned Steve and he'd held her as she'd cried, _knowing_ survivor's guilt and _telling_ her that he knew.

Twenty years later, of _course_ he's sorry she has to live in the same world he does.

He knows it isn't his fault.

With regards to her, he regrets _nothing_ anymore.

This is their life now, both strong survivors. Heroes.

They've never both connected more.

 _Redfields_ , exchanging knowing smirks before leaping into battle in spirit.


End file.
